(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, and in particular, to a bendable liquid crystal display device.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display devices are formed of a pair of substrates that sandwich liquid crystal and a backlight, and the main surface of the pair of substrates has a display region where a number of pixels are formed. These pixels are formed so that they independently generate an electrical field for driving liquid crystal molecules, and thus have a light transmission matching the drive of the molecules of the liquid crystal.
In addition, IPS (in-plane switching) mode liquid crystal display devices are provided with pixel electrodes and common electrodes on one of the pair of substrates, on the liquid crystal side, so that liquid crystal molecules are driven by an electrical field having a component that is parallel to the main surface of the substrate between the pixel electrodes and the common electrodes. These liquid crystal display devices are known to be able to provide so-called wide view angle display. They are in some cases referred to as lateral electrical field mode, because of the peculiarity of the application of an electrical field the liquid crystal.
Thus, some lateral electrical field mode liquid crystal display devices have the minimum light transmission (black display) when no electrical field is applied to the liquid crystal, and provide such display that the light transmission increases as the electrical field is applied (hereinafter sometimes referred to as normally black display).
In addition, liquid crystal display devices where very thin glass substrates or plastic substrates are used for the pair of substrates so that the display surface is bendable are also known.